


When Botan's Bored...

by purplexeyed



Series: AU Oneshots (Yu Yu Hakusho) [4]
Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: But I regret nothing, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplexeyed/pseuds/purplexeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things happen. Strange, strange things happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Botan's Bored...

The redhead directly down the hall was silent; his face was blank but his eyes, however, were smoldering with barely suppressed rage.

Miki blinked and cautiously approached Botan, who stood a few feet from the irritated fox demon. "Uhm...what's with him?"

The psychopomp looked up from her files. "I think he just found out you may be joining the team."

The girl paled. "I think I'll...just...go thataway..." She gestured weakly before taking off.

Botan grinned mischievously and shook her head as the other three detectives sidled into view.

"Awww, c'mon, Kurama!" Yusuke grumbled. "The dye isn't permanent!"

Said Kurama turned to face them slowly; all drew back slightly from the look on his face, including Hiei.

Botan turned away, trying to keep her face straight.

The entire side of Kurama's hair that Miki had not seen due to the way he stood was a pink bright enough to pass for the neon that belonged in one of those all-night deli signs.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and Kurama and my OC get tortured.


End file.
